


30 Days as a single Parent

by furiousstark



Category: Death - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousstark/pseuds/furiousstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark deals with something he never thought he'd have too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days as a single Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character death, and a trace of suicide reference if you squint

30 days as a single parent.   
“When is daddy coming home?”   
“He’s not, Peter.”   
“Why not? Where is he?”   
“I don’t know.. Go get your sister, it’s time for bed.”   
-  
Tony’s voice was always heavy.   
The Avengers tried to help him. But nothing could shake the sharp pain he felt in his chest every time he saw an american flag, or the team.   
It felt like a dagger through his heart. Every time.   
\-   
“He was a good guy.”   
“He deserved better.”   
“Are you going to give the kids up?”   
Tony’s head spun. It never settled. What was he to do? It was too much.   
“I don’t know! I don’t know.” His voice cracked, the weight finally pushing him over.   
“I..don’t..know..”   
\-   
Tony was lost.   
Every day, he’d find himself sitting in front of that slab of concrete, talking to the engravings on the wall.   
The American flag posted in front signifying a soldier.   
Tony got kicked out once.   
Didn’t believe he was here for anything good.   
Didn’t believe he was actually there to mourn.  
Had nothing other than the metal ring on his finger to prove his devotion.   
Tony didn’t come home that night.   
-  
Pepper wasn’t mad. She just fell into a chair when Tony walked through the door.   
Peter ran at Tony, full speed, grabbing his leg, and latching on. “I missed you daddy.”   
Tony was able to muster up a smile. Short lived, as Sarah sprinted towards his other leg.   
“Where did you go? Did you go see Dad?”   
Tony’s breath slowed.   
“No, sweetheart. Daddy’s gone..”   
Pepper picked Peter up and held Sarah’s hand.   
“Let’s give daddy a break for a minute, okay guys?”   
-  
This was harder than Tony could ever have imagined.   
Being so lonely all the time.   
It was like a black hole Tony had fallen into the day he’d gotten the news, and he’d never stopped falling.   
The only light was the future his kids deserved; their kids deserved.   
Tony’s only remaining goal was to get good futures for his kids.   
Tony looked into adoption agencies that night.   
-  
Goddammit, why did you have to leave me.   
\-   
Pepper found out before anyone else.   
She found Tony at his desk in the lab, surrounded by bottles of empty liquor that probably had something to do with drowning all this shit out.   
She read the words on the computer screen before the teary eyed Tony had time to click out.   
“They need a real dad.” was all he could get out.   
\-   
Natasha says she remembered the first night he came back to the team.   
It was quiet. Tony hadn’t even worn his suit.   
Sweats. That hung low on his hips, and everyone had an idea that they were probably his favorite, and a shirt. With a flag on it.   
No one said anything.   
-  
The first day completely alone in the house.   
His kids were at Clint’s house.   
He had no idea if he even wanted them to return to the shithole this house had become.   
-  
4 months of being a single parent.   
2 months without physical contact with his kids.   
1 month since physical contact with anyone.   
Tony wasn’t sleeping again.   
-  
“You have to get out of that house, Tony.”   
“You just need social interaction, Tony.”   
“You’ll be okay, Tony.”   
-  
One whole year.   
One whole year without the only one who ever made him feel anything.   
The headstone was fading. Cracked.   
By some stupid teenagers in the cemetery.   
Stupid.   
\-   
The second funeral was harder.   
Buried next to his other half.   
The kids didn’t understand.   
But everyone else was.   
It wasn’t an accident.   
Tony hadn’t wanted it to be an accident.   
-  
Final peace.


End file.
